The Return
by Bobby-Rogue-Kitty-Colossus
Summary: MOVIEVERSE. What Happens when the Children return from Narnia? is there a need to go back?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

"_Come and listen to your baby's heartbeat." Susan said, gesturing to her stomach. Peter leaned in and laid his head on Susan's pregnant stomach._

"_I think it's a boy." Peter told her._

Susan Pevensie awoke screaming. Edmund, Lucy, Peter, and Professor Kirk ran in.

"What's wrong Su?" Peter asked.

Susan refused to look at him. "Nothing. Just a nightmare."

"You had us all scared." Lucy said. "We thought that something was getting at you."

"No, just a nightmare." Susan replied. "If you don't mind, I would like to talk to Professor Kirk before I go back to sleep."

"Sure." Edmund said, leading Peter and Lucy out. As soon as the door was shut, the other three teenagers pressed their ears against the door.

"What is it that you would like to talk to me about?" the professor asked.

"I had a dream, that Peter, Lucy, Edmund and I were back in Narnia and I was pregnant and Peter was the father. Lately, I've been having a strange feeling every time I'm around Peter. Peter's my brother, I can't be having these feelings." Susan said.

The professor sat back and looked at Susan before speaking. "I should've told you all of this today when I got the letter, but you're adopted. Your mother sent me a letter and a copy of the adoption papers today. Apparently friends of hers went missing and she felt that she should tell you incase something happens to her."

"What?" Susan said.

"Have you ever wondered why you and Peter were the same age?" Professor Kirk asked.

"Well, I just assumed that we were born close together." Susan said.

"The doctor told Mrs. Pevensie that she would not be able to have kids. She went through an adoption agency, and she got pregnant with Peter the same time. She had Peter shortly before she got you."

"So what you're saying, is that it's okay for me to have these feelings for Peter?" Susan asked.

"Yes. Talk to him. Who knows, he might feel the same about you." the professor said, getting up.

The other three ran back to their rooms.

The next morning, Susan rushed to tell Peter everything. He was waiting for her in his bedroom.

"Peter, I have something to tell you." She said.

"I know. I heard everything last night." Peter announced.

"Then you must know that I love you." Susan said.

"Yes, I know. I love you too." Peter said. He walked over to her and kissed her.

Outside, by the farthest tree, Edmund and Lucy were playing tag. Lucy put her hand on the tree and disappeared.

"Peter! Susan!" Edmund shouted.

He ran into the house. Professor Kirk and Mrs. McReady went to town for the day. The house was completely empty.

Edmund ran upstairs to Peter's room to find them still kissing.

"Lucy disappeared. We were playing tag and she touched a tree and was gone." Edmund explained.

"Come on." Peter said, leading the way,

Out by the last tree, they each touched it together and were sucked through.

On the other side, they found themselves in the throne room at Cair Paravel. Lucy was standing there with Mr. Tumnus and Mr. and Mrs. Beaver.

"Welcome back, your majesties." They all said.

"What are we doing here?" Peter asked.

"Why a wedding of course." Mrs. Beaver said.

"Who's getting married?" Susan asked.

"Why you, of course."

"What? To who?" Peter asked.

"To you." Mr. Tumnus informed him.

"What are you talking about?" Susan asked.

"That dream you had last night. Do you remember?" Mr. Beaver asked.

"Yeah."

"Aslan was sending you a message."

"But we're too young to raise kids." Peter protested.

"Yes, but you won't be. You two will have a baby, in wedlock, and hand it over to Aslan." Mrs. Beaver said.

"But why us?" Susan asked.

"You are High King and High Queen, second off, you're madly in love. Would you rather marry someone else?"

"No." Peter and Susan said together.

"Well, the wedding is tomorrow afternoon. Right now, you need to get cleaned up and put your crowns on." Mr. Beaver said.

"Okay." The four of them said.

Peter kissed Susan good-bye, before being led away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"I still don't know why we have to marry so soon." Susan was saying to Mrs. Beaver. They were in Queen Susan's bed chambers, fitting her for her wedding dress. "I mean, Peter and I are only seventeen."

"The only reason you are getting married this soon, is because Aslan needs you to conceive a child, and he would like for it to be born into wedlock." Mrs. Beaver explained. "Now, hold still." Mrs. Beaver pulled the strings on Susan's bodice. Susan gasped.

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Beaver asked sweetly.

"Is it not bad enough that I have to marry young, but now I'm not supposed to breathe?" Susan asked.

"It's the way the dress is made. You will only be wearing it for the ceremony and the reception. You'll be able to tear it off on your honeymoon."

"Oh."

Outside, walking along the beach, Peter was talking to Mr. Beaver and Mr. Tumnus. "I mean, yeah, I love her and I was going to ask her to marry me, but when we were old enough."

"I think that all that you've been through, even though you are young, mentally, and emotionally, you are beyond your years." Mr. Tumnus said.

"You are ready for this, and you'll be fine." Mr. Beaver agreed.

"I have one question. When we got back to our world, are we still going to be married?" Peter asked.

"Well, you'll have your wedding bands, and you'll have your marriage certificate, so, yes, it will be legal."

"Okay, that's what I wanted to know."

Mr. Tumnus looked up into the sky. "It's soon time for the wedding. We best be getting ready." He said, leading Peter away.

About an hour and a half later, Peter was standing at the altar with Mr. Tumnus and Mr. Beaver. Peter looked around. Nearly all of the citizens of Narnia were here, waiting to see the union of High King Peter and High Queen Susan.

Trumpets started, and Peter looked at the entrance way. Mrs. Beaver started out first, carrying lovely purple flowers. She was followed by King Edmund and Queen Lucy. Finally, everyone turned to see the lovely bride.

When he saw her, Peter's jaw dropped. Susan was wearing a long flowing, white dress. She had a tiara in her hair and diamonds were sown into the veil. She had on glass slippers and diamond earrings. Her hair was up in a bun, and she had live butterflies flying around her head.

When she finally got to the altar, she took Peter's hand, smiled at him and they made their way to the wedding pavilion.

When they got there, the high priest took their entwined hands and held them. "Dearly and beloved, we are gathered here today to unite High King Peter Pevensie and High Queen Susan Pevensie in holy matrimony. Do you, Peter take Susan, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Peter gazed into Susan's lovely blue eyes. "I do."

"And do you, Susan take Peter, to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, to love and cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"If there is anyone here today that thinks these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Peter and Susan gazed into the audience. No one moved or made a sound.

"Then, by the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Peter lifted the veil from Susan's face, pulled her close, and kissed her passionately.

After that, things went easy. During the reception, they opened everyone's gifts, danced, a lot, and ate at the banquet.

During dessert, Mr. Tumnus tapped his glass. "I like to make a toast. I look at King Peter and Queen Susan and I see love that will last forever. May your marriage be a blessed one. And since you're probably in a hurry to get to your honeymoon, I think I speak for everyone when I tell you to get your wife and get out of here." Everyone laughed.

Peter kissed Susan one more time, picked her up in his arms, and headed to his bedchamber.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Peter crossed the threshold with Susan in his arms. He made his way over to his bed, set her down, and started to tear off his clothes.

"Hey, hold on, tiger." Susan said, laughing. Peter stopped and looked at her. "Let me get ready."

Peter sat down on the bed and watched Susan go into the bathroom. After the door was closed, he finished undressed.

Inside the bathroom, Susan slipped off her gown and slipped into a comfortable, white silk, lingerie. She pulled a small vial out of the pouch that she had hidden underneath her gown.

It was a fertility potion that Mrs. Beaver had given her just before the wedding ceremony. She popped it open and swallowed it all. After making sure that everything was the way she wanted it, she reopened the door and headed back into the bedroom.

Peter looked up and saw Susan standing there. His jaw dropped. "I'm ready." She said. She walked over to him and let his wrap his arms around her.

She lowered her head and their lips met. They let their tongues explore each other's mouths. They broke apart long enough for Susan to say, "Get farther on the bed." Peter did as he was told.

Susan pressed herself against him, until he was forced to lay on his back. Susan looked him in the eye and smiled. She then leaned in and started kissing him again. She then made her way to his neck. Then to his chest, slowly going down his stomach. When she finally reached her destination, Peter gasped. It felt so good.

"Susan, what are you doing?" He moaned.

Susan stopped and asked, "You don't like what I'm going?"

"I like it a lot." Peter answered. Before he could say anymore, she went back to what she was doing. Peter had to grip the bed sheets.

Just then, Peter felt this sensation. Suddenly, his body jerked and jerked, relieving him. When he stopped jerking, Susan came up to him and smiled. She sat on him long enough to remove her clothing.

There was the love of his life, sitting on him in all her glory.

Peter laid her down on her back and kissed her neck, while gently squeezing her breast.

"Oh, Peter." Susan cried. Peter continued licking and sucking all the way down to her breast. He put one in his mouth and began to suck on it.

Just then, Peter pushed himself up onto his hands, and looked down. With one quick and fluid motion, they became one.

"Easy." Susan pleaded.

"Okay. I promise." Peter assured her. And he was. He started out slowly at first. Then with Susan's permission, he began to go faster. He began to go deeper in her.

Susan gripped his shoulders, digging her nails into it. It was an amazing feeling. She knew if she moaned too loud, the whole castle would hear. She bit Peter's shoulder. He didn't care. They were almost there. He pushed and pushed, harder, faster, and deeper.

Susan couldn't help it anymore. She looked deep into her husband's eyes, and screamed, "By the love of Aslan."

Peter screamed too, but it wasn't words. Just a scream. He pushed a few more times, then became still. He laid against her. Peter and Susan were like that for a few seconds. Peter was about to get up, when Susan said, "Please stay."

Peter obeyed and laid back down. Susan reached up and ran her hand through Peter's hair. A few minutes after that, they were both asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Good afternoon, your majesties." Mr. Tumnus said. He had been with Queen Lucy all morning and hasn't had the chance to see the newlyweds.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Tumnus." Peter and Susan said. They were out in the garden and Peter was pushing Susan in the swing.

"King Edmund and Queen Lucy sent me to tell you that they have a surprise for you. You are to meet them at the beach." Mr. Tumnus informed them.

"Thank you."

At the beach, the mermaids were sitting on the rocks, watching Edmund and Lucy. Lucy had a small basket in her hands. Just then, Peter and Susan came running along the beach. Susan got real close to the water and splashed some back at Peter. Peter splashed some back. Lucy looked at Edmund and smiled. He smiled back.

"What is it that you needed?" Susan asked. Peter came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Edmund and I were thinking. You've always been there for us and took care of us. Aslan needs you to have a baby for him. We were thinking how nice it would be if you had someone or something to take care of together. Like parents." Lucy began.

"We had to go back and get one in our world, but we feel that you would like it." Edmund finished.

Lucy opened the basket and pulled out a white-brown ferret. When Susan saw it, she smiled. "Isn't it so cute?" She asked Peter.

"It sure is." Peter replied, reaching out to pet it.

"It's a girl. You can name her and take care of her. Her cage is in your bed chamber." Lucy said.

"All you need to do is name her." Edmund said.

Susan looked at Peter and whispered something in his ear. He looked at her and nodded.

"Jadis Lee Pevensie." Susan announced.

"And we're going to treat her like a daughter." Peter said.

"Cool, like a niece?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah." Susan replied.

"Speaking of which…" Edmund began, looking at Susan's stomach.

"We don't know yet." Peter announced.

"Mrs. Beaver said that pregnancies in Narnia are slow. If I am pregnant, it'll be more then nine months before I have it anyway." Susan informed them.

"Oh. Ok." Edmund and Lucy said in unison.

Three centaurs came up to them. "Your majesties." they said, bowing.

"What is it that you need?" Peter asked.

"We need Queen Lucy to come and look at the flower garden by the Stone Table. We have everything planted like you asked." the first centaur said.

"Oh, can I come too?" Susan asked.

"You can do anything that you like, High Queen." the second centaur responded.

"Have fun." Peter said, giving her a quick kiss. Susan and Lucy mounted two of the centaurs.

"Make sure that you put Jadis away when you're done with her." Susan said.

"Edmund will show you her cage." Lucy agreed.

After letting the centaurs know they were ready, Susan, Lucy and the three centaurs headed to the stone table.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"_Here, I'll take some of this." Lucy said. "It's Susan's fertility potion. When I take it, I'll get pregnant too." Lucy smiled at someone._

"Ahh." Susan screamed. She reached out and punched something.

"Ow, Susan." Peter said, getting some light.

Susan looked at Peter. He had one hand to his nose, and she could see some red peeking through.

"Did I punch you in the face?" Susan asked, throwing the blankets off and crawling out of bed.

"Yeah, but it's okay. What were you dreaming about?" Peter asked.

Susan slipped on her robe and told him, "I had a dream that Lucy was talking to someone and she was talking about taking my fertility potion."

Peter quickly threw on his robe too and they made their way down the corridors.

"Lucy." Susan called, throwing open Lucy's door. She wasn't there.

"Where to now?" Peter asked.

Susan stopped to think. "The kitchen."

In the kitchen, Lucy was with Edmund and Mrs. Beaver. "I'll fix you up some warm milk and cookies." Mrs. Beaver was saying.

"It's really warm out tonight. I've tried everything and I can't get to sleep." Edmund said.

"I know what you mean. I don't see how Peter and Susan can sleep in this weather." Lucy agreed.

The door to the kitchen opened and Susan and Peter rushed in.

"I see you couldn't sleep either." Edmund said.

"Susan had a nightmare and smacked me right in the face." Peter explained.

"Lucy, were you planning on taking my fertility potion?" Susan asked seriously.

"No, why?" Lucy asked back.

"I had a dream, like the one with Peter and me, and you were talking to someone about taking my fertility potion so that way you'd get pregnant." Susan explained.

"Well, I'm sorry, but that was just a nightmare. Aslan doesn't need a baby from me." Lucy explained.

Mr. Beaver walked in. "Doesn't anyone sleep in this castle? You had better get to sleep, Aslan is on his way here. He will be here tomorrow."

The Four teenagers finished their milk and cookies and headed back to bed.

The next morning, Peter and Susan were still in bed when Lucy ran in and jumped on the bed.

"Get up, get up, he's here. Aslan's here."

"Okay, we're up. Let us get dressed and we'll be out." Peter said. Lucy hopped off the bed and ran out the door. Susan and Peter jumped up and quickly slipped on their clothes.

In the throne room, Lucy and Edmund were sitting on their thrones, waiting for Peter and Susan.

"It's good to have you back." Edmund said to Aslan.

"Aslan!" Susan exclaimed. She ran up to the great lion and threw her arms around him.

"Queen Susan." Aslan replied.

"Aslan." Peter said calmly. When he reached him, Peter bowed.

"No need to bow, King Peter."

Peter arose and he too gave Aslan a hug. Peter then took Susan's hand and led her to their thrones.

"Sorry I wasn't able to be here for the wedding." Aslan apologized.

"It was no problem at all. We know you're very busy." Susan said.

"Instead of beating around the bush, I am going to get straight to the point. I have a proposal for you." Aslan began.

Peter looked at everyone and said, "Continue."

"Now, the first time that I met you all, Lucy told me that the first time she had been to Narnia, no time had past in your world. I am afraid that I need your help again. We need some more sons of Adam and more daughters of Eve to visit and to know about Narnia. In the future, not many people will believe in creatures like Fauns, Unicorns, Minotaurs, Centaurs, and so on. I am offering you a chance to experience the future. I can make your world speed up. I can send you to the future, with your own decision, of course." Aslan said.

"That would be so cool." Edmund said.

"I trust in your wisdom, Aslan. What are the positive things about going?" Peter asked.

"Well, Susan will be able to have the baby safely. More Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve will know about Narnia. The war that you told me about will be over."

"And the negatives?" Susan asked.

"Well, you won't be able to see your parents, as you will be sent to a time after they have died. That is the only negative that I can think of." Aslan said.

"If we were to agree to this, could you bring our parents here so we could say good-bye?" Lucy wondered.

"Yes." Aslan said.

"Can we have a change to talk?" Peter asked.

"You are king, why are you asking me?"

About two hours later, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy were back on their thrones.

"I know that we shouldn't be asking this, but we are going to agree for you to send us forward, but with a few stipulations." Peter began.

"And what are they?" Aslan asked, sitting down.

"First, we get to say good-bye to our parents, second, we need all of the knowledge of what happens after our time up to the time you send us to, third, we are going to want to go to school, we are going to need school records. fourth, we're going to need a place to live. Finally, we are also going to want to get back to Narnia when we want."

"Is that too much to ask?" Susan asked.

"Oh, no, not at all. They are all reasonable request. Now, I have some questions of my own. I also have some information. First, Professor Kirke is going to leave you his mansion, second, you will be living in the United States, Third I will bless you with the knowledge of electricity, TV's. VCR's and DVD players. You will know the modern fashions, and everything. That way you won't sound out of place when people start talking about stuff. Come to think about it, I have no questions."

"I have a couple." Susan said.

"Go on."

"How will I know when I'm pregnant?"

"First stage is vomiting." Aslan began.

"Done that." Peter said, thinking back to the other day in the carriage. He had to throw his top away.

"Second stage is mood swings."

"Got that too." Peter said. Referring to the day when Peter asked to go swimming and Susan started crying. Susan looked at him and blushed.

"Final stage is weird cravings."

"You mean like chocolate covered pickles?" Peter asked.

"Eww." Edmund said.

"Okay, I'm pregnant." Susan said, turning beat red.

After saying good-bye to their parents, Aslan gave them clothes that teenagers wear in 2006, held a paw on each of their heads. When he removed them, knowledge about the Vietnam War, the Gulf War, Desert Storm, and other stuff, Movies, music everything was in their heads. After saying good-bye, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy found themselves in the Professor's, their, mansion. Their were four airline tickets with the keys to their new house in America.

"This should be interesting." Peter said, picking up the tickets.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Make sure you feed Jadis." Peter called, walking Susan out the door. It was 2006 and Peter and Susan were walking around Lewistown, Pennsylvania. They were looking at all of the new gadgets and gizmos.

"I think that if we're going to look like an ordinary family in this time, that we need to get several items." Susan said.

Peter stopped and looked at a great blue store. "Wal-mart. Let's go in here." He said.

Susan grabbed a cart and started to look at items. "What about a TV?" She asked, stopping in front of a stack.

"Grab four." Peter said.

"Why four?"

"One for Edmund, One for Lucy, one for us, and one for the living room." Peter explained.

Susan and Peter moved along and came to three new stacks. One was for CD players, one for DVD players, and one for VCR's. "And these?" Susan asked.

"Four."

After about four hours of shopping, Peter and Susan were pushing two carts and having several employees pushing carts.

Susan leaned in and whispered, "How are we going to pay for all of this?"

"Don't worry, the professor left us the mansion and everything in it. That includes his money." Peter said, pulling out a huge wad of money.

"We're home." Susan called. "We need help."

Susan walked out back to find Lucy talking to a girl about seven years of age.

"You should've seen him. Aslan was so great and beautiful. You would've loved Narnia."

Susan rushed up to Lucy and led her away. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm doing what Aslan said. I'm telling people about Narnia." Lucy said.

"Wait until we get settled in and make some friends." Susan said. "Peter and Edmund need our help."

"Wow. This TV is amazing." Edmund said. Peter had just put up all four TV's VCR's and DVD players. It took him a while, but he got it.

Peter leaned over and shut the TV off. "We need to set up some rules. First, no talking about Narnia or Aslan or anything without our consent. Second, when we go back to school, we're going to learn about World War Two. Please don't let it slip that we were there. If you want to share anything say something like, 'Our great grandfather told me…' And Finally, you will be in when we tell you to be and in this time, you two need guardians. I will be turning eighteen April nineteenth, and Susan will be eighteen on April twenty-ninth, therefore, we will be your guardians."

"Wow, a lot of rules. Don't you trust us?" Lucy asked.

"It's not that. This day in age, things are more restricted. If you are out after a certain time, we will get in trouble." Susan explained.

Just then, The four of them heard a sound out the window. A car drove by and beeped at a person walking.

"We're also going to need one of those." Peter said.

"Well, for now, I say it's time for dinner and then we can finish talking afterward. Did you feed Jadis Lee?" Susan asked.

"Yes. She really wanted to get out of her cage though." Edmund said laughing.

"Go bring her here. She can run around while we eat." Peter said. Susan headed out to the kitchen to begin working on dinner, while Peter turned the TV back on and him, Lucy, Edmund, and Jadis sat on the couch and watched it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"I suppose that we should sign in." Susan said. She was laying in bed with Peter. It was close to midnight, and they couldn't sleep. Peter was rubbing her stomach.

"Sign in where?" Peter asked.

"School." Susan replied.

"Don't you think that we should rehearse what we're going to say? We also need a few more things." Peter said.

"Like what?"

"Well, a computer, a car, things like that." Peter explained.

"We need a driver's license for that." Susan pointed out.

Peter sat up, reached over to his nightstand. He opened the drawer and pulled out two books. "I know, that's why I went to the DMV today and picked us up two books. One for me, and one for you."

"I already scheduled us to take our written test tomorrow." Peter announced.

"You think of everything." Susan said. "After we get out license, a car, and we rehearse what we're going to say to the schools, then we'll sign in."

"Deal." Peter agreed. He leaned across, kissed her, then shut the lights off.

"Good night." He said.

"Good night." Susan replied.

Two weeks later, Lucy and Edmund were sitting at home, messing around on the computer that Peter and Susan had bought last week.

"This thing is cool. You can talk to people on here. You can listen to music, type, everything." Edmund exclaimed.

"It's a good thing that Aslan gave of the knowledge of this stuff, otherwise, you wouldn't know what you were doing." Lucy laughed.

The front door burst open and Susan rushed in. "We passed!" she screamed.

Edmund got off the computer and ran over to her. "Where's Peter?" He asked.

"He's outside, but you have to stay here until I say so." Susan said.

"Congratulations." Lucy said.

"Okay, now before we go out, we bought something. We took back the loaner car and we got something for all of us." Susan explained.

She led them out. There in the driveway was Peter he was standing next to a green mini-van.

"Do you like it?" Peter asked them.

Edmund and Lucy rushed up to the van. Edmund opened the sliding door. All of the seats were singles. You could have your seat the way you wanted it.

"It's wonderful." Lucy said.

"Want to know the best part?" Susan asked.

"What's that?"

"When we go on long trips, we can take out certain seats to put our luggage." Susan explained.

"Want a ride?" Peter asked.

"You bet we do." Edmund shouted.

"Who's driving?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, since you both have your driver's license, and only one car, won't you guys fight over who drives?" Edmund agreed.

"We really haven't thought about that." Peter admitted.

"How about, we take turns driving every other day. When one of us don't want to go, or are too tired to drive, the other person can." Susan suggested.

"Works for me." Peter said.

Susan ran back into the house and grabbed a stack of papers.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked.

"We're going to sign ourselves into school." Susan explained.

"Yes, we know the rules, but you have all of our information." Peter explained to the principal. They were trying to sign Edmund and Lucy into school.

"The rules clearly state that you have to have guardianship over the children you try to sign in.

Susan held up two papers. "Are these what you're looking for?"

The principal looked at the papers, then looked back up at Peter and Susan. "You're only seventeen."

"I'll be eighteen soon, and Susan will be eighteen at the end of the month." Peter explained.

"Okay, that's fine and dandy, but what about you two?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought that once someone is married, they were considered adults." Susan said, showing him the marriage license.

"You're married?" The principal asked. Peter and Susan nodded. "But you're brother and sister."

"Actually, I'm adopted, so we can be married." Susan gave a sharp tone.

"Well…" the principal said. He looked down at the paper work. "What are you going to do after school. They're in middle and elementary school. They get out earlier then high school students."

"We told Edmund to get Lucy and wait for us." Peter said.

"We have our own car and driver's license. We would be transporting them back and forth." Susan finished.

"Well, I can say is welcome to Lewistown Elementary, Middle and High School." The principal said, shaking Peter and Susan's hand.

"When do we start?" Edmund asked. Him and Lucy kept quiet during the whole appointment.

"Actually, since the year is almost over, I would prefer that you all started next year, but we're in the middle of April, so you could come if you wanted to."

Peter looked at Susan. "We want to."

"Well, since today is Friday, you start next Wednesday. That will give me time to organize your schedules."

"I want to be in every class as Peter." Susan informed him, standing up. She signaled for the younger ones to rise as well.

"We'll see you on Wednesday." Peter said, shaking his hand one more time.


End file.
